Have you ever?
by Suicidal-Fantasies
Summary: a sweet lil' songfic tale of love between inu and kag,not for kikyo lovers, no kouga either


Have you ever?  
  
Kagome ran to the well, but before she could dive in, Inuyasha jumped in the way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, wench?"  
  
"Home, I'm going home. Away from you. Why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome screamed.*Besides why does he care?!!!!He has Kikyo!!*  
  
Inuyasha just sat there. *what does she mean, I'm mean? She's the one hanging all over Kouga!!*  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground, Kagome climed over him and jumped down the well. The last thing she heard before she disappeared to her time was, "Bitch, I can't believe....", and his voice faded.  
  
The voice that tormented her dreams, the voice that she dreaded to hear, yet at the same time, longed for it to call her name and say, "I love you, Kagome" KAGOME, not Kikyo, KAGOME!! She ran into her house, tears streaming down her face, hoping that no one was home so she wouldnt have to explain why she was crying. Once up in her room, she flung herself upon her bed and clutched her pillow crying into it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
  
It makes you cry   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her eyes in hopes of finding sleep, so she wouldnt have to think about HIM anymore, but the longer she lay there, she finally realized that she couldnt stop thinking about Inuyasha. Whether awake or asleep, he was always there.  
  
She rolled over and closed her eyes and imagined his arms around her, loving her. She lay like that, in her state of longing for hours before she noticed that she couldnt sleep without him watching her and protecting her. She needed so bad to be near him, to know he was there.   
  
Outside her window she heard a rustling noise, and Kagome got up and looked out her window, hoping he had come to get her. Nothing.*Must have been the wind* she thought. She laid back down and waited for sleep to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad   
  
You can't sleep at night   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha waited until the spell of the prayer beads wore off, then stood up and looked down the well. He thought back to when he was first cursed with them, he hated them, now though.....they were his connection to her, Kagome.   
  
*Gawd, why do I have to be such a jerk?!!!* Inuyasha jumped into a tree, realizing she wouldnt come back tonight.*why can't I just tell her how I feel* Inuyasha got a look of pure hatred on his face.*Wait a minute!!!, Why does she have to be so nice to that damned wussywolf? Its not like he could hurt me...* His eyes widened. *She's protecting HIM!!! She doesnt want me to hurt him*  
  
"Why the hell does she care about....about..." He spit the next word out. "Kouga?!!?"  
  
*Well, he is nice to her!!!, I could be alot nicer. She doesnt like to be called 'wench' and 'bitch',I know that, so why do i do it?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words   
  
But they don't come out right   
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou looked at Sango and Miroku, hopping from one foot to the other. "Is Kagome gonna come back this time?" The little kitsune whined. "I miss Kagome!!!"  
  
"Shippou," Miroku said clamly, "Kagome will be back in time."  
  
"Why does Inuyasha have to be such a jerk and make Kagome so mad that she leaves us?"   
  
"Shippou," Miroku said again, "Inuyasha is too scared to tell Kagome how he feels, because he thinks that she will reject him."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha loves Kagome."  
  
Shippou eyed Sango and then leaped on her. "Whadda you mean? Does Kagome love him?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Yes, Shippou, she does."  
  
"DOES KAGOME STILL LOVE ME???!!!???" Shippou had tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome got out of bed and stretched. She looked in her mirror and saw that she had dark circles under her eyes, not just from crying, but also from not sleeping. All night long she had been trying to come up with a solution for what to do about her feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
Finally, she had decided to tell him. She had to, even though he loved Kikyo and could never love her. She was just a lousy copy of his first love. She had tried to think of a way to make him love her, but she was so exhausted that her brain couldnt function.She realized that if she told him, she wouldnt be able to see him again, but then he could be with Kikyo. If she never returned to the feudal era, and gave up her Shikon shards then Kikyo could help gather them and Inuyasha would be happy. And in the end thats all she wanted....for him to be happy. Maybe then he would know that she loves him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever been in love   
  
Been in love so bad   
  
You'd do anything   
  
To make them understand   
  
Have you ever had someone   
  
Steal your heart away   
  
You'd give anything, oh   
  
To make them feel the same  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had finally decided to tell Kagome that she was the one he loved, not Kikyo.*Would she believe me?*  
  
*And how the hell could i ever tell her? Should I say that she's always been the only one? Or should I tell her I've loved her forever? From the first time I looked into her eyes? *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever searched for words  
  
To get you in their heart   
  
But you don't know what to say   
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran to the well house, without even grabbing her yellow backpack. *I shouldnt be gone long this time*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well with a newfound resolve.*I'm gonna tell Kagome I love her.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh   
  
Have you ever find someone   
  
You dreamt of all your life   
  
You'd do just about anything   
  
To look into their eyes   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came out the well, and took a good look around. It would be the last time she saw it. It was the only place she felt at home and after she tells Inuyasha she loves him, she can never come back. *If only he could love me, and not Kikyo*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran to the tree outside Kagome's window and leaped into the branch by her window. *She must be with that wussywolf, but how did she get back to the Sengoku Jidai with out me seeing her?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you finally found the one   
  
You've given your heart to   
  
Only to find that one   
  
Won't give their heart to you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha raced faster than he ever had in his hanyou form, this was more like the youkai in him. *I have to get to Kagome, before she decides to mate with Kouga.* As his urgency increased, he raced faster than even his youkai-self had ever gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was slowly walking to Kaede's village. She loved this palce so much that she could barely bring herself to move her feet as she realized this was the last time she would feel home. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha smelled Kagome. It was mixed with something salty. *Sweat, or TEARS? He'd better not have hurt her!!!*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*There she is*  
  
Inuyasha ran and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"NO one will ever hurt you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes to blink out the tears and suddenly she was aireborn.*No, it's Inuyasha.* She smiled.*I must have passed out from exhaustion*  
  
"NO one will ever hurt you again."  
  
* This has to be a dream.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat down and held her in his arms. She put her arms around him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
*This has to be a dream*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes   
  
And dreamt that they were there   
  
And all you can do is wait   
  
For the day when they will care   
  
Have you ever loved somebody  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A dream cant be this real* Kagome thought.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*She didnt come here for Kouga, she came for me*  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha" His ears perked up.*Did she really just say that*  
  
"I love you, Kagome"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
  
To make you understand   
  
How I need you next to me   
  
Gotta get you in my world   
  
Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
Oh, Have you ever 


End file.
